hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Hogwarts Quidditch Captain
Quidditch Captain badge]] A captain, or Quidditch captain at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a student and member of a House Quidditch team who is appointed to be in charge of his or her House team. Heads of House appoint one member of their House Quidditch team to be the captain. The student would presumably continue to be captain until he or she graduates, barring severe injury or misconduct. Overview It is unknown whether there is an age requirement for choosing captains (as prefects are chosen only from the fifth year students of each house), but as Harry Potter was appointed captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his sixth year, and Oliver Wood was appointed Captain of the Gryffindor team in his fourth year, an age requirement might not have existed. However, it is possible that Quidditch captains are only chosen from House Quidditch team members who are fifth year students or older. However, Fred and George Weasley said that they knew Oliver Wood's speech by heart, but this might only mean that Oliver gave pep talks to the team before the games and or practises. It is also proven that Quidditch captaincy is not a simple matter of seniority on the team, as shown in the case of Harry Potter. Harry Potter was made Quidditch captain in his sixth year, while a member of his team, Katie Bell, was a year older than him. Only one Quidditch captain exists in a House at a time. Unlike prefects, where one boy and one girl are chosen from the fifth year, and remain as prefects in their sixth and seventh years, there are approximately six prefects per house(five if one is chosen to be Head Boy or Girl). Role Captains are required to hold Quidditch trials, plan training sessions and organise their House teams, and are also responsible for almost anything regarding their House team activities and members. Captains are also given status equal to that of prefect, and are allowed to use the Prefects' bathroom. However, unlike prefects, captains are not allowed to dock points. Captains are generally responsible for their Quidditch teams and related duties only. Second team position Captains will also play one other position on their team: Beater, Chaser, Keeper or Seeker. When a Quidditch team member is appointed captain, they will retain their previous position as well as assuming their captain responsibilities. Badge Like prefects, captains are given a silver badge to wear on their school uniform, and on their Quidditch robes when they are playing in a match or practising. However, a prefect on the Quidditch team would not be required to wear his or her prefect badge on his or her Quidditch robes. The captain's badge is suspected to have the letter 'C' on it for 'Captain', as the prefect's badge has 'P' for 'prefect', and the Head Boy's and Head Girl's have 'HB' and 'HG' respectively. Known captains at Hogwarts Gryffindor Quidditch team Oliverwood1.png|Oliver Wood, (1991-1994) (Keeper) E0fda04739ffe423e22552f71818aeff.jpg|Alec Tate, (1995-1998) (Seeker) 9O2A8368-Edit-2.jpg|Malia Tate, (1995-1998) (Beater (co-captain) Hufflepuff Quidditch team Finnnhudson.jpg|Finn Hudson, (1993-1997) (Seeker) Ac8726192911b21a8cfb1401f614746e--heather-elizabeth-morris-heather-morris.jpg|Brittany Pierce, (1993-1998) (Chaser) (co-captain) Logan-lerman-scandal.jpg|Patrick Dunbar, (1997-1998) (Chaser) Ravenclaw Quidditch team Justinrusso.jpg|Justin Russo, (1995-1997) (Seeker) Dianna_agron01.jpg|Quinn Fabray, (1995-1997) (Keeper) (co-captain) Slytherin Quidditch team Rapaz.jpg|Matthew Whittemore, (1989-1991) (Chaser) 66046.jpg|Merlin Foley, (1989-1991) (Seeker) (co-captain) Jackson.png|Jackson Whittemore, (1995-1998) (Seeker) Theoraeken3.jpg|Theo Raeken, (1995-1998) (Keeper) (co-captain) Captain Quidditch Captains Category:Ranks and titles Quidditch Captain